Time-space slipper
by ihavenonamingskillwhatsoever
Summary: The long? awaited? sequel to Dimension slipper! When Ruby decides to take her main character spot back by imitating the accident that caused the previous story, she never expected to end up in Remnant's equivalent to the Ultradimension along with Yang. Luckily for her, there's more than enough people coming to help. If they manage to get there without causing an even worse disaster
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Initial D-eja vu**

 **Disclaimer: I'll say it at the beginning and remind you every chapter, I don't own either series.**

 **Also, this Is a sequel to my previous story, dimension slipper. Some things might not make sense if you haven't read that one first.**

* * *

"Okay, Ruby? I know how you feel about the whole 'having my main character position usurped' thing, but maaaybe trying to imitate an accident that might end up killing us is a bad idea."

Yang wasn't sure how to handle this, normally SHE came up with the stupid ideas and her team worked it out into something that would work. She had no idea how to deal with someone else doing the stupid plan making.

"Relax! It'll totally be fine! I go in, I give you a call, we count to three and BOOM! We end up wherever and the story will HAVE to focus on us!" The younger sister reassured the blonde.

It didn't really work, but Yang could never say no to those puppy eyes.

And thanks to that, she was standing here next to the portal connecting Remnant to the Hyperdimension.

With a backpack full of share crystals, her own nation's sharicite and about to collide headfirst with murphy's law.

At least they had magic Goddess powers and the ability to fly now, that would probably help if Ruby's idea ended up landing them in some abandoned old place that still had Grimm around or something like that.

Her scroll ringing broke her out of her thoughts.

"You're ready right?! Come on Yang, we're going to get our own story arc! On three! Two! One!"

Yang really wished that Blake and Weiss hadn't been too busy to come along.

Regardless, Yang rushed forward into the portal.

 _ **Interdimensional bonking sound 2.0**_

Above a familiar academy's forest, two girls fell through a flashy portal in the sky.

"Owww..." Ruby groaned as she pulled herself from the cartoon-like crater her landing caused.

"Hey, sis? A little help here?" Turning towards Yang's voice, Ruby tried and failed to stop herself from chuckling.

Yang was hanging upside down, tangled in the branches of a tree.

"Come on, do you really think I'd fall for that sis? I've seen you punch boulders larger than that to bits!"

"Yeah, well I can hardly punch the tree until all my problems go away if I can't move, now can I?" Yang snarked.

Ruby's eyes widened, if her sister was talking like Weiss, then that meant that she was serious about her predicament!

"All right, just hand me one of the crystal thingies and I'll get you out!"

"Ruby for the last time, I can't move! Just use crescent rose and cut me down already!"

However, despite her admirable attempts, Ruby couldn't reach the branches no matter how high she jumped.

"Hang tight Yang, I've got an idea!" Ruby zipped away, leaving Yang with only a trail of rose petals for company.

Using her semblance, Ruby shot through the suspiciously familiar forest like a bullet. Now all she had to do was find something or someone to help her get Yang out of that tree-

Ruby hit the brakes as her eye caught just what she needed. A group of four fighting a bunch of Grimm.

Unaware of the girl about to make her move, team STRQ were fending off a large group of Beowolves.

Raven was going on an all-out assault, cutting down the Grimm one-by-one.

One of the Beowolves tried to attack her from behind, but Summer took it out before it even came close.

Qrow and Taiyang joined them soon after, they would be done with this in a minute if nothing went wrong right now.

Of course, something went wrong. An alpha Beowolf, to be exact.

Qrow swore under his breath, they could handle an alpha or two, but with this many smaller ones still around?

When he saw a girl rushing out into the clearing, he relaxed a bit. A second team would help even the odds.

"Hey sorry guys but I gotta lend this one for a second!" The girl yelled before grabbing the alpha and dragging it along with her.

Every member of team STRQ blinked. Even the remaining Grimm halted in confusion for a few seconds.

"We'll go see what that was about later! Let's just finish these off first!" Raven yelled as she threw herself back into the fray.

While they were fighting the remaining Beowolves, Ruby made her way back to Yang with the alpha.

Tossing the alpha next to the tree Ruby waited for it to get up before staring at it really hard.

Nothing happened. Yang sighed.

"Just give me a second, okay? I haven't used this in a while!" Ruby glared at the Grimm in several different ways.

Eventually, her eyes flashed and turned the Grimm into stone.

A stone she then used as a platform to reach Yang. Cutting her sister down with crescent rose, Ruby hadn't noticed the four people from earlier hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Hey, don't those two look familiar? I mean, that one's pretty much a mini-me! And the other looks like Raven with Taiyang's hair colour!" Summer noted.

"She has to be pretty strong to drag that alpha all the way through the forest. I can't wait to fight them!" Raven tightened her grip on her sword.

"Shouldn't we be helping her get that other girl out of that tree instead of hiding here?" Taiyang asked.

Qrow groaned, every other member of this team was insane. Were they just going to ignore the fact that the girl just turned that Grimm into stone?

"Hey sis, it's nice that you got me out of that tree and all, but would you mind introducing your new friends?"

Ruby looked around in confusion at her sister's words.

Team STRQ came out of their hiding place, Raven and Qrow ready to fight, Taiyang interested in learning about these strangers and Summer...

"Wow! You really look like a tiny me! I'm Summer, what's your name?"

Ruby would have gladly responded and probably freaked out if she wasn't being shaken around by Summer's exited barrage of questions and surprisingly strong grip.

Ruby was freed from the dangerous clutches of Summer, the girl immediately apologizing when she realized that she'd gone a bit too far.

Once the world stopped spinning, Ruby realized that the four in front of them looked rather familiar.

One of them especially. Someone she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Jaune, what are you doing here?! And when did you get a tan?!" Ruby ran up to Taiyang and looked him over.

Yang let out a breath she was holding. "Phew, I almost thought you were gonna say that they kinda look like our parents and uncle Qrow and make this really awkward-"

The four members of STRQ turned to Yang, who facepalmed at her own stupidity.

Summer was curious, Taiyang was still processing what had just been said and Raven and Qrow were glaring at the two with suspicion now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Remnant we know_

* * *

If you happened to stand anywhere near the newly built 'bigger, better and obviously superior to my father's tower tower' (which also functioned as Atlas's Basilicom) you'd hear its owner, Weiss Schnee, doing what she's best at. Yelling.

"Exactly what do you mean by 'there's been an incident with the portal to the Hyperdimension'?!"

On the other side of the call, Nepgear sheepishly tried to explain again.

"W-well, we still don't know exactly what happened, but it seems like someone missed or ignored the warnings and used the portal at the same time as someone on the other side. Like the accident that brought our sisters to your world. Histoire is trying to find out where they ended up, but she said she'd need three days."

Weiss was about to reply when a voice message from Ruby popped up.

"Hey Weiss! I'm about to go get my main character position back by crashing into that portal thing with Yang! If I get my position back, plot armor will keep me safe until I get back, so don't worry! Singed, your BFF Ruby!"

Weiss read it a few more times just to be sure. And then she snapped.

"Did she really just put herself in danger of never being found again just to get the role of main character?!"

Weiss took a deep breath. So she could shout her anger to the world.

"RUBY YOU DELUSIONAL IDIOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

A nearby potted plant burst apart to reveal Kurome. "Ahh, my favorite word!"

"Wait, what are you doing here-" Weiss's questions were interrupted by Uzume jumping from behind a giant portrait of Weiss hanging on the wall.

"How did you even hide behind that there isn't even any space between it and the wall-"

"Whenever your problems appear, the Nep detective agency will be there!"

The final intrusion was made when one of the slides on her desk opened up to reveal the adult Neptune.

"Okay Weiss, just roll with it. You've seen weirder things. I'm pretty sure I can do weirder things than this if I tried, so there's no need to freak out." Weiss took a quick break to calm down before asking the one thing on her mind.

"Since when where you people detectives?"

"Since, like, two days ago when we hid ourselves in your office until we found something to do!" Uzume enthusiastically informed her.

"It was either babysitting these two or doing community service with that Rei woman." Kurome explained.

"Anyways, we overheard your business about Ruby and Yang getting lost in another dimension, so we came to find them! As long as you can pay the detective fee that is!" Big Nep pointed to the heiress and struck a dramatic pose.

"And how much is this 'detective fee'?" Weiss asked while raising an eyebrow.

"One million! ...cups of pudding, that is!" Big Nep gave her demands.

"Well, I'd like something cool like those gauntlets Yang has!" Uzume went off on another daydream, which the others ignored.

"I want humanity to suffer for the rest of eternity!" Kurome then remembered where she was and coughed.

"sorry, it's still a habit to say things like that... I'll just take a few puddings as well..."

Once the awkward atmosphere ceased, Weiss decided to trust them.

"Fine, if you can find them and get them back here safely, I'll see to getting what you asked for. Except for the suffering thing."

"Look I told you it wasn't like that! I've been practicing those maniacal speeches for like eighty years, it's not THAT weird if I slip up every now and then is it?!" Kurome said.

"Well let's ignore all of that and go fix all the problems right now!" Big Nep pulled out her Nep-note and opened a portal with Croire's powers.

"Hey wait a minute! Do you even know where to look? It's not like they'll get any older but aren't there infinite parallel worlds? How are you ever going to find them if you just- aaand they already left." Weiss sighed again.

"It's hard to keep up with people from Gamindustri isn't it?" Blake noted after leaving her ninja hiding spot.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP HIDING IN WEIRD PLACES IN MY OFFICE?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Planeptune (HD)_

* * *

"Heya Nep jr.! What are you doing all the way over in histy's room?" The smaller Neptune asked her sister.

"Well, it looks like Ruby and Yang got stuck in another dimension while trying to become this story's main characters. I was talking about what we should do with Weiss, but she forgot all about me when both Uzume's and the other Neptune showed up." Nepgear expositioned.

"Oh, that's bad, but I'm sure they'll be fine- wait... did you say Ruby tried to become the main character?!"

Neptune turned to her sister with a nearly OOC amount of seriousness.

"W-well, that's what the letter she left said." The younger sister stammered.

"Nobody steal MY main character spot! I gotta go on my own adventure, fast!" And so, Neptune sped off.

"Ah, wait! There was a problem in town, and Iffy and Compa aren't around to help! We need to go help!" Nepgear chased after her sister.

"We don't have time for that! Send in the B-team! I have to protect my spotlight!"

"T-the B-team?! But it's just Roman and Neo robbing a bank, are you sure you want to do that to them?"

"Just call them and have those two deal with it! I gotta roll out at the speed of sound!" And then Neptune ran off into the distance.

"Ohh, I hope they won't hurt mr. Torchwick and his friend too much..."

The Planeptune Special Emergency Game Attackers, also known as SEGA, were made up of famous heroes from Planeptune. Iffy and Compa usually made up the A-team, since they were best friends with the CPU's and could go anywhere without problems, as well as being good in a fight.

But the B-team. Those were in a different league all together. Two of the most (in)famous heroes of Planeptune. Who had never failed to stop a problem and make sure it never happened again. Whether it was punch-happy thugs or people who weren't playing the Nepga Venus. Two legends only known by their code names.

Nepgear took out her N-gear and made the phone call that would land Roman in jail at best. It was a good thing she could just go to the options menu and switch her language to Japanese, otherwise this call would be a lot harder.

"Hello? Ah, Mr. Saturn! It's me, Nepgear. My sister told me to call you for help with the Bank heist Roman Torchwick is doing right now. Oh, Mr. Dragon is with you already? You'll go there and deal with it right now? Okay, thank you!"

Nepgear just hoped that this story wouldn't end with a lot of hospitals getting full.

* * *

 **Surprise, guess who finally got off his lazy ass and wrote this? I'm going to take this one slower, but i'll never stop until it's finished.**

 **If you're curious who the 'B-team' is, it's a pair of pretty well-known (i guess) characters from the company Nep-nep represents.**

 **one of them is a walking meme and the other sings karaoke in the daylight and beats up punks and yakuza in the moonlight.**

 **Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this one.**


	2. Everything goes wrong already

**Chapter 2: Everything goes wrong already**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned either series I'd still have no idea what to put here once I run out of jokes.**

* * *

After a very uncomfortable introduction, filled with the most obvious lies possible, Ruby and Yang were taken to the headmaster's office.

"See! We're going to the headmaster's office after mysteriously appearing and showing amazing abilities only heard of in legends! That just screams 'main character', right? I told you my plan was awesome." Ruby whispered.

"Ruby, Ozpin is going to see through those fake names in ten seconds and then suspect us of being villains. We'll be in a fight with half of Remnant before we know it." Yang blinked as she realized what she just said. "Huh. I actually don't have any problems with that. A fight's always nice."

"Aww, but I want to be an awesome action heroine and carry a hundred different weapons and fight the Grimm all like 'hiya! Wa-cha!"

Ruby's impromptu karate session caused her to accidentally knock down the door leading to Ozpin's office.

"Oops! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-!" She tried to apologize before Ozpin raised a hand to silence her.

"It's no problem, the door can be replaced. But if you want to make up for it, you can start by telling me who you two are and what you were doing in my academy's forest."

Yang quickly stepped in before Ruby could do something that would make this go wrong.

"Sure, my name's... Xang... Yaoi-long. And this is my sister Yuri Raws. We were... travelling until our plane was attacked by a Nevermore! Yes, that! That's what happened! We fell down and I got stuck in a tree."

Ruby snorted. "Before Ruby messes up the backstory, eh?" She whispered.

"Shut it, 'Yuri'. I'd like to see you come up with something better." Yang playfully threw back.

"You do know that we can hear you, right? You just mentioned that you made everything up on the spot, so I'd like you to tell me again. And this time, I'd like you to tell me the truth."

"Well if you really want to know, we're Goddesses from a different world and we came here because this is all a work of fiction and I want to be the main character." Ruby admitted.

Ozpin sighed. "Well, if you won't even try to be subtle about your lies, then I have no choice but to assume that you are a danger to this academy and its students. Until you feel like telling me the truth, I can't put any of my students in danger by letting you roam free."

Raven had a better idea. "Well, we can just see if whatever's in here will show us what's really going on!"

It was then that Yang realized that she wasn't wearing the backpack filled with share crystals anymore.

Because Raven was holding it and was emptying its contents all over the floor.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Unless they plan on destroying Beacon by selling us tacky jewelry I don't see how a bunch of gems would make them dangerous people. I mean, these aren't even dust crystals!"

"It doesn't matter. Their appearance here is still incredibly suspicious, not to mention that I have never seen any gem such as these. Until I know for certain that they aren't harmful I will have to keep the two of you in custody."

Yang didn't like where Ozpin was going, but the only other option was to transform and fly off. And that would make it even harder for them to be trusted.

Ruby had other concerns however.

"Hey, give those back! I need them to get tall enough to go on all the cool rides in dischneeland!"

"Oh? So these are not just your average gemstones, then?" Ozpin immediately picked up.

Yang stared at her sister wide-eyed. "You seriously used HDD for that?! Oh, whatever! Ruby! Grab as many as you can and fly out, now!"

"I can't exactly get bigger anymore without it! Not growing old sucks when you keep looking like a kid!"

Despite her complaints, Ruby moved to grab the bag and stuff as many of the share crystals in it as she could, dodging team STRQ using her semblance in the process.

Ozpin got up from his chair and made to assist team STRQ in their capture of the two, but before he could do anything a blinding light emanated from the girls.

When it died down the two were gone, rushing over to the broken window, the vague shapes vanished in the distance. Ozpin picked up one of the few crystals they had left on the ground. This would require his personal involvement. But first, he needed to find out what these were and where they came from.

* * *

 _With the Nep detective agency._

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking. We have two Uzume's and one Neptune, so shouldn't we be the Uzume Detective agency?"

"Nah, that'd be really weird. I mean our series is called NEPtunia! Well, that and my contract says every group I'm in gets a Nep in its name."

Kurome briefly wondered why she was the sanest member of this group despite being a former psychopath.

She also wondered why they were still in this world, despite it being obvious that Ruby and Yang weren't here.

The fact that this entire world was only inhabited by a bunch of Nora Valkyries made that pretty obvious.

Even the Faunus were Nora, even the Grimm were just a bunch of Nora's in masks.

"All right! Now all we gotta do is find a place to eat until Crostie's powers recharge and then we'll go back to finding those lost kids!" Big Nep said.

"I'm pretty sure at least Yang is older than you." Kurome deadpanned.

Entering the local 'Nora Noodles', the group took their well-deserved break.

"All right, so I'm pretty sure that the next world will be the one we need! Maybe." Big Nep promised.

"You said that last time. And the time before that. And that one time in the world were Blake wore an eyepatch and kept jumping into cardboard boxes." Kurome complained.

"That one _was_ pretty cool. I learned a lot of cool fighting moves from Big Blake!" Uzume would remember the legendary mistress of stealth forever. Even though it got all kinds of confusing when Solid Blake and Liquid Blake showed up.

It was also kind of weird that they were in a world full of Nora's but none of them got a speaking role.

She just hoped the next one would either be a normal one or the one they needed. Or both.

It wasn't.

The fact that they were sitting around a large table with Ozpin, Salem, Adam, Cinder and team RWBY cemented that.

Apparently, 'Remnant' was a popular tabletop game in this world. Croire was still too weak to make portals one after the other, so they'd have to spend some time in each world they visited from now on.

"I hope you've prepared yourself, fools! No mere mortal can win against my hordes of Grimm!"

Apparently, Salem was really into this roleplaying thing. Who would have guessed.

Neptune and Uzume fit right in. Kurome still found it rather weird to be on the other side of a group of monsters that wanted to destroy humanity, but she had to give it her all.

The alternative was another 're-education' session with Iris Heart and Ebony heart. She still had nightmares about the first one.

At least this was just a board game, it couldn't go too bad... could it?

Apparently either the universe or the author had something against her, because it could.

Somehow, Uzume had gotten drunk, despite there not being any alcohol.

In her drunk state, she forgot that this Salem was roleplaying the part of villain.

Which was why she and Big Nep were chasing Orange Heart, who was chasing Salem.

"You meanie! Uzume's totally gonna beat you up so you'll never be able to send those bad doggies after anyone ever again!"

"Would it help if I point out that they're mostly based on wolves? And that Beowolves are only one of the many different Grimm?" Salem asked.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't care in this state!" Dark Orange yelled as she very uncharacteristically tried to save people from getting assaulted. By the 'good' version of herself no less. That sounded even weirder when she thought about it.

She managed to grab her counterpart, but she wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

Big Nep knew that too, so she acted. "Sorry Crostie, but we really need to get her out of here right now!"

Tackling the two CPU's through the portal she made, she had only one regret.

"Crap, I forgot to ask if they had pudiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg-!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, as they fell into another dimension.

"Man, those were some weird people." Ruby said. Everyone agreed with her.

* * *

 _Let's move on to Neptune. The small one._

* * *

It had been two days since the incident. Neptune had locked herself in her room after realizing that she couldn't exactly follow Ruby and Yang without a way to travel to other dimensions.

So she made plans. Not even being OOC would stop her from protecting her main character status.

The tv was still playing replays of Roman Torchwick's 'arrest'. Which was just the cops throwing him and Neo into a cell while they were still too beaten to move.

Even though she had seen it several times by now, if there was one thing Neptune would never give up a chance to do, it was eating pudding. But she also liked being lazy and not working, so she took a break from making her plan.

Said plan was only a single sentence long. Said sentence was 'Bring Iris Heart with me'.

Disregarding that, Neptune hopped off her chair and into the couch. Time to watch Torchlick get his ass whooped again!

"TorchWICK!" A faint voice rang from the distance.

 _Two days ago_

"Ha! This keeps getting easier! I might have hit a civilian or two by accident, but that's the danger of not paying attention. It's their own fault, really."

Neo kept silent as usual, but her smirk made clear that she was enjoying this just as much.

Their smirks vanished when two strange men appeared. One wearing a white judo outfit, and the other wearing a grey suit.

The one in the judo outfit held out a game console to them. "You must play the Nepga Venus!" He said.

"Go sell your stupid toys somewhere else, can't you see I'm busy?! Shoo them off, Neo." Roman rolled his eyes, this place was full of idiots.

Apparently, that wasn't the answer the man wanted. He deflected Neo's attack, grabbed her, and threw her behind them with a magnificent judo throw. Neo exploded on impact. _Twice._

"S-segata Sanshiro..." Not even she could stay silent after experiencing that.

"That's rad." The other man said. Before suddenly comprehending the other man's fighting style completely.

As the grey-suited man approached Roman, he tried desperately to save himself.

"H-hey, I was just kidding! That console looks great! I'll take five! ...You're not going to fall for that, aren't you?"

It didn't help him much, as the other man performed the exact same throw on him.

Roman exploded once. Then a QTE popped up and made him explode a second time as well.

"D-dragon of dojima..." He realized he'd been destroyed by the two greatest fighters of Seg- Planeptune.

 _Back in the present_

"Hah! That never gets old! Maybe I should learn to do that too?" Neptune wondered as she finished her pudding.

"Neptune! I have found the world were Ruby and Yang are!" Histoire barged into the room.

Neptune fell out of the couch with a very embarrassing landing.

How did Histy even get the door open? Neptune was sure she'd blocked it completely! With those giant boxes full of... pudding cups. The ones she ate in the first five minutes of locking herself in.

Oh man, she'd eaten her own barricade! If any of the other discovered this they'd never stop laughing at her!

Luckily for her, Histoire didn't seem to notice. "Neptune! You must go to work and gather more shares so I can open a portal to Ruby and Yang! We cannot let them remain stranded in an unfamiliar world!"

That was it! It was at least better than Neptune's first plan, which was to throw herself into TWO portals!

"Great idea Histy! If I save Ruby and Yang, then they won't be having an adventure anymore! And then I will be the main character once again!"

"Well, that is not exactly what I expected, but at least you are motivated. Then let's go to work so we can get them back home!" Histoire was surprised, Neptune was not normally this eager to do anything but eat pudding and play games...

"Nope! There's no need to work MY bum off! I've got a better idea! Send your portal mumbo-jumbo over to mini-Histy! I'm going to do this one for real!"

When Neptune ran off, Histoire realized that this was going to be one of those horrible fanfics again.

Neptune, meanwhile, had reached the Ultradimension in record time. She'd been off-screen for just long enough to reach the Basilicom without having to transform.

"Plutie! It's an emergen- oompf!" Neptune was cut short by a blonde, child-sized missile burying itself in her stomach.

"NEPTUNA!" Peashy hugged her best friend/punching bag.

"Plutia wake up! The other Histoire called me to let you know that Neptune will be- oh, you already arrived."

All of the commotion managed to rouse Plutia from her sleep. That, or the fact that Peashy had jumped on top of her.

"Oooowwie! What's going oooon?" The Secretly Sadistic Sleepyhead asked.

"Plutie! I need you to molest reality and open a portal to wherever mini-Histy says!" Neptune explained.

"Silly Neppy, I can't do thaaaat! You can't molest concepts, I tried that a loooooong time ago!"

"Aww, I was sure this would work! Wait... Did you say something about having tried before?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Plutia answered with a smile that struck fear into everyone there.

Neptune shuddered as she cleared all thoughts of Plutia messing with space-time from her head.

She needed something else. Something that could safely get her there. Rei? Nah, she'd probably end up dropping her from the sky again. The other Neptune? That could work! At least, it would if she was in any of the three connected dimensions.

A metal disk hitting her in the back of the head cut off her thoughts.

"Aww, you have to catch the frisbee Neptuna!" Peashy complained.

Looking at the cause of the giant bump on her head, Neptune realized the ol' main character luck was still as good as ever.

A shiny metal disk labelled 'MAGES. Inc. portable interdimensional portal generator and pizza heater'.

"Sweet, I've been looking for something to heat my pizza ever since Nep Jr. ran off with half the oven for robot parts!"

That was the final nail for Histoire. "NEPTUNE! Aren't you supposed to go save Ruby and Yang?!"

"Aww, Fiiiiine! Set the coordi-whatevers and open the portal mini-Histy! I'll get them back in a flash!"

"Pea wants to go too!" "Yaaayyy, we're going to save our friends!" The other two were excited at least.

The three of them went through, what crazy adventure will be waiting for them? Find out next time on Nep ball V!

* * *

 **So, here's the next chapter! I'll be switching around the length of the parts depending on who has the most important role in the chapter**

 **There aren't any reviews i can really answer to, but thanks for all the positive reviews regardless!**


	3. Hit and missunderstandings

**Chapter 3: Hit and miss-understandings**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... nope not even now... still nothing...**

* * *

Ruby and Yang touched down in a forest near their old house in Patch.

Of course, it wasn't like they could actually go to their old house. It wasn't theirs yet. And they forgot their keys.

At least building a treehouse was something Ruby always wanted to do! And being able to fly made it a lot easier.

"Hey, are you really sure that no one will notice that this forest just lost a third of its trees?" Ruby asked.

Hey, I never said they were good at it, just that it was easier.

"Don't worry about it Rubes, the only house anywhere near here is ours, and nobody's home!"

"Yeah, you're right! And since we're done here, let's go to town! I need to get some new parts for my baby!" Ruby said while cradling her scythe.

Once they left, a familiar person stepped from behind a tree.

"So these are the people my mistress wanted me to scout? I'll admit that those strange abilities they have are interesting, but they seem a little... weird. Do we really want people like that with our group?" Cinder wondered.

As she thought about it, a few memories immediately sprang to mind.

 _Flashback is go!_

"Do you see this, Cinder?" Salem asked as she gestured to the huge ursa major standing before them.

"It's incredible! I can tell just by looking that this one is much more powerful than a regular ursa major!"

"Indeed, this one turned out rather well. It is not only stronger, but also faster and smarter!" Salem kept her calm demeanor on the outside, but internally she was practically squeeing that her favorite minion liked her new creation just as much as she did.

"So does this mean you'll be replacing the regular ursa majors with these?" Cinder asked.

"...What?" Salem asked in genuine confusion.

"I mean, it's the normal thing to do, right? Huntsmen and women all over the world can barely handle the Grimm now, and you can create as many as you want and strengthen them with new abilities. So if you just make more of the stronger Grimm, then you would reach your goal of destroying humanity easily, right?"

Salem looked at Cinder. She blinked once, then again and again. Until finally, she spoke up again.

"I don't get it. How would that help?" The look of genuine confusion on her face was something Cinder couldn't believe.

That settled it. If Cinder ever got her hands on great power, she would make sure to not let it get to her head!

She'd never do something ridiculous like say... take on a group of people more experienced than her in using said power with 14 to 1 odds. Cinder snorted, yeah right. What's next, her running around with a green haired street rat and some kid with metal legs?

 _Flashback end_

"Nevermind, I'm sure they'll fit right in with the rest of them."

Of course, Ruby and Yang were long gone. Flashbacks didn't stop time after all.

Which wasn't a problem for Cinder. All she had to do was leave the message Salem had given her.

A few acrobatics later, Cinder stood inside of the treehouse. There wasn't any furniture yet, but that was fine.

Leaving the letter with Salem's offer to join forces in the middle of the hut, Cinder disappeared back into the forest once more.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang returned from their shopping spree. Bags filled to the brim with weapon parts and do-it-yourself furniture. Somehow, they'd managed to get everything home without dropping anything.

When they entered, their eyes immediately fell on the mysterious envelope lying in the middle of the hut.

"MINE!" "RUBY NO!" They both yelled as they dropped their bags and dived towards the envelope.

Ruby was faster, but her questionable decision to wear a cape came to bite her when Yang grabbed it and used it to throw her little sister away from the envelope. And out the door, sending her plummeting.

"You need to be more careful Rubes! What if it was a trap and it was full of poisonous powder?! You could have gotten hurt!" Yang scolded Ruby Heart once she'd flown back into the treehouse.

"You threw me out the door to a 20-meter drop!" Ruby reminded her.

"Pshh, like anyone would get hurt by that! Even people without superpowers still have an Aura to protect them! I just needed to make you LEAF for your own safety!" Yang answered.

"Whatever, can you just tell me what the letter's about already!" Ruby whined as she picked some stray leaves out of her hair.

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun AND my perfectly good pun. Let's see here... blablabla Looks like the two of you have a problem with Ozpin as well, yadda yadda yadda if you desire to work with me, meet with one of my allies near a small store called 'from dust till dawn', this and that answer 'the shadows from which the Grimm are cast' to her question." Yang handed the message over to Ruby so she could check it herself. "Looks like someone knows about our little misunderstanding. You wanna go check it out? It says to meet this 'ally' tomorrow near some dust shop."

"Whoever this is sounds like a massive edgelord. The overly dark person kind, not that one guy we met in the previous story. And it also sounds like a great idea! If we join up with the villains we can go act like double agents in their team and we'll get to do awesome spy stuff!" Ruby seemed to like this turn of events at least.

* * *

 _With the Neptectives._

* * *

Qrow cursed as he rushed through the abandoned city.

Yang going out by herself into a place full of Grimm would be bad enough, but taking Ruby along?

No matter how good Yang was at fighting, at her age it would be impossible to keep both herself and Ruby alive.

"I let her out of my sight for one second and what does she do? Get herself attacked with a small child in her care!"

There! The tracks lead into that abandoned building, that had to be where Yang went off to!

As he entered the building, he saw Yang. With her sister behind her and three beowolves ready to pounce.

Qrow took out his sword-scythe and prepared to interfere when a bright flash blinded him.

Once his sight returned, he realized that not only did he fail, but he probably got backstabbed by a deathstalker or something. Because it was simply impossible for three people to suddenly appear out of a hole in the air and crush the beowolves by landing on them.

Maybe he was hallucinating? Did he go mad with grief and make all this up when he arrived too late?

"Oww, why can't we ever land on a nice soft bed! Or a giant pudding!" Big Nep complained.

Uzume was more concerned with not being conscious.

Kurome was poking the evaporating beowolf and muttering about amateur work.

"What did you just-? Where did you even come from? ...Do any of you happen to be my mom?"

Yang was pretty sure none of them were old enough or even looked like her, but she had to try, right?

"Whoa there! This isn't some kind of fanfic you know! There's no way a stupid plot twist like that could happen!"

Kurome went over to Big Nep and whispered something.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot! This IS a fanfic!" Big Nep then proceeded to throw suspicious glares at the fourth wall.

By now, Qrow had realized that he wasn't in fact dead or hallucinating.

"Thank you for helping these two. I'll be taking these two back home, why don't you come along? This is no place to be wandering with your friend unconscious like that." He offered.

Guess I'll carry m- her. You lead the way then." Kurome quickly covered her slip-up.

 _A few minutes later_

"So, who exactly are you three?" Qrow asked.

"We're detectives! We're looking for some friends of ours who got lost." Big Nep explained.

"Oh, what do they look like? I know a few people who could help you look." Taiyang offered.

A very confusing explanation later, the two adults tried to make any sense of the plot.

"Okay wait, you're trying to tell me that all of you came from another world. And that the people you're looking for are your versions of Ruby and Yang. Who are apparently Goddesses where you come from."

"Well they've only been Goddesses for a few months. But yeah, you got most of it." Kurome answered.

Qrow sighed. "I guess I'll have to believe that. I owe you regardless for saving our Ruby and Yang." Also, he couldn't see any tells that they were lying, not like he'd tell them that he was looking for any attempts at deception.

Even Qrow had enough people skills to not offend everyone he met.

In the end, they figured it couldn't hurt to help out. The two even promised to try and find out anything they could about what happened to Summer.

No matter how weird they were, those girls were just too nice to suspect.

 _The next day._

With Uzume back in action and everyone fully rested, the Nep detective squad was ready for action!

...As soon as they figured out _where_ to begin.

"We might as well take a look at Beacon first, right? Ozpinsy always seems to know about everything!" Uzume suggested.

That was enough for Big Nep! As she hurried out the door, the others rushed out after her before she could cause any problems.

"They sure are energetic. I could see Ruby and Yang growing up to be like that." Taiyang grinned just imagining it.

Ruby bouncing around everywhere? Yang telling as many horrible puns as her parents?

When the Neptectives reached Beacon, they had a surprisingly easy time getting in.

"You three must be the people Qrow told us to expect. Please follow me." Glynda guided them to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin listened to their story. While he would have dismissed it until he looked into it himself normally, he trusted Qrow enough to believe them. Aside from that, this worked out very well for him.

You see, this world's version of Ozpin was less of a behind the scenes planning guy. Instead, he was a man who was incredibly genre savvy. His original plan was to wait for some young girl with magic powers inherited from an ancient lineage of powers and stick her in a team full of other promising students.

He supposed two Goddesses and a dimension-travelling bug collector were fine too. It sounded 'main character' enough for them to stand a chance against Salem.

"Well, I might be able to help you. I can contact my network and tell you for certain whether or not the people you are looking for are in this world. But in return, I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Ask away! The Nep detective agency can take on any case!" And right on cue, the three struck their team pose as confetti and sparks shot up behind them.

Ozpin wisely chose to ignore that. "Good, I'll contact my informants as soon as possible. As for the favor, I'd like you to find the one who controls the Grimm and stop her. All that we know is that her name is Salem."

"Ugh, again?! Does that stupid hag have nothing better to do than letting her pets off the hook in every single world?! At least in the last world she kept it to that ridiculous game." Kurome complained.

"Hah, this'll be a cinch! We beat her last time when she had help, and she shouldn't have any of that yet!" Uzume was looking at it from a brighter side.

"All right, let's go save the world! But without Crostie, we'll have to take a different route to their base!"

Glynda reacted to Big Nep's plans rather sceptically. "Oh? Are you trying to say that you already know where to find her?"

Big Nep reacted to that with a laugh. "Of course not! But we don't have to! Let's go guys!" And then she stepped into a plothole, the other two members of her team quickly following.

Of course, this wouldn't be a true sequel to dimension slipper if Glynda didn't use the standard reaction.

"What." She said, and nobody knew whether she meant the plothole or my commentary.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the other Neptune._

* * *

In a dark ally of Vale, a portal opened. Luckily for the people there, it was just Neptune and Peashy.

That luck ran out when the next person to come out of it was Plutia. If anyone knew what awaited them...

Neptune pulled out her N-gear and used the 'plot advancer 2000' her sister had installed on it.

Testing out Nepgear's weird inventions was normally not something Neptune would do. Being the protagonist didn't give her enough plot armor to withstand some of the things Nep jr. cooked up.

But desperate times asked for desperate measures. The app shifted through sentences and words until it came to a stop.

"Go to Beacon and see Ozpin, everyone does that in a RWBY crossover." Neptune read aloud.

With such precise instructions, the three of them went on their way to beacon.

Of course, the title of this chapter meant that misunderstandings were about to happen.

"So, if I understand you correctly, the three of you are chasing two girls who stole something important to you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to stop them! They might do something really dangerous with it!" Neptune answered Ozpin.

Of course, both were not understanding the other.

To Ozpin, this was a chance. If these people knew what that crystal was, then they could shed some light on whether or not is was dangerous.

He was not disappointed when he presented it.

"Whoa, you guys have share crystals here too?!" Neptune said.

"No, two girls who matched your description dropped some of these when they fled. I don't suppose you can tell me what exactly these 'share crystals' are?"

"These? Share crystals are just a way to carry share energy around. It's all kinds of handy-dandy for CPU's but it's useless for anyone else." Neptune shrugged.

Ozpin didn't know what a CPU was, but he figured it would be best to wait before asking more. He couldn't afford to lose the assistance of people who knew about those two girls by being obvious with his suspicions.

"By the way, the entire reason we came here in the first place was to ask if you knew where they are." Neptune asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "Unfortunately, we only know that they flew away in the direction of Patch. They could have changed direction and gone anywhere."

"Woo, Patch it is! There's no way the story will make me search the entire world after all the other horrible things it's done to me!" Neptune cheered before running off.

Peashy saw Neptune running and decided to let Glynda go free. She still dragged Putia along, since she had fallen asleep again.

Thanks to the portal generator, they still had access to their shares. Not having to walk was the only reason Neptune could keep up the chase. She'd be lazing around and saying that it was no problem otherwise.

Neptune reached Patch in record time. Mostly because having Iris Heart behind you made you keep your speed up no matter the reason.

Purple Heart's main character luck activated once again while dodging Yellow Heart's attempt at a surprise hug.

Plowing through several trees, Yellow Heart came to a stop near a treehouse.

When the other two landed, Purple Heart couldn't help but let an evil grin on her face.

The three of them went in through the door, striking a dramatic pose.

"We have you now, you title stealing fiend!" Purple Heart pointed her sword at ...the empty air.

Turning back into Neptune so she could whine without being out of character, she started to do just that.

"Seriously?! I don't wanna have to search for clues! Can't we just end the chapter here and just act like we did next time?"

 **AN: In case any of you are wondering why Glynda is there in the past, remember that these are ALTERNATE worlds, not time travel.**

 **Sorry for the late update, i can't promise the next one will be faster, but i'll try.**

 **Again, thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews! I'll give it my all to make this story even better than the last one.**


	4. The good, the bad and the Nep

**Chapter 4: The Good, the bad and the Nep**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either series. There's no funny joke to go along? What is this?!**

* * *

If there was one thing Ruby and Yang knew they had to do if they went undercover with the villains, it was disguising themselves.

A pair of leather jackets and dark sunglasses later, they looked ridiculous. But also evil, so it was fine.

"Hey, you sure this is the right way?" Yang asked Cinder. Said Cinder wished she was more important so she wouldn't have to pick up the new recruits and listen to their stupid questions again.

"Look over there and you'll see why I'm pretty sure it is." Cinder answered.

A small sign stood there, 'Secret villain lair, no Ozpin allowed' it read.

"Please don't tell me your- OUR boss made that?" Ruby tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Every single day I feel thankful that it wasn't her idea. We have one member who keeps doing things like this, you'll meet her soon enough."

A short walk later, they reached their destination. Somehow everything was dark in the middle of the day.

Grimm were everywhere, but none attacked them. Cinder noted that they seemed a little strange. They would never attack guests Salem herself had invited, but they seemed almost scared... could Grimm even feel scared?

Putting that line of though away for another time, Cinder opened the doors. And immediately groaned.

"Urg... I'd hoped to not have to deal with you for a while longer. Just don't freak out these recruits, we don't want them running off and getting torn apart again." Cinder asked.

"No problemo, my villainous buddy! I'll make sure the newbs get a little time before I introduce them to the baddest Nep of all!" The other person said before walking away.

Yang and Ruby hadn't heard a word of that conversation, as they were distracted by poking one of the Grimm near the entrance. The poor beowolf wanted nothing more than to run, but it couldn't disobey its mistress.

After Cinder quite literally dragged them away from the beowolf, the three made their way to Salem.

"Ah, you have arrived. The two girls who escaped Beacon from right in front of Ozpin himself." The pale woman spoke with a practiced overdramatic tone.

"Oh, you know about that?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do. There are very few things that go beneath my notice, Ruby and Yang."

The two sisters went wide-eyed. How did she find out? Would they have to fight?

Cinder leaned over and whispered something to Salem. The mistress of Grimm quickly took a peek at the small note she'd hidden in her sleeve and coughed, drawing Ruby and Yang's attention back to her.

"My excuses, I misspoke. Your names are Yuri and Xang are they not?"

Ruby and Yang sweatdropped.

 _Meanwhile at Beacon._

* * *

In Ozpin's office, the headmaster was talking with team STRQ.

"As you remember, these crystals were dropped by those two girls you found in the emerald forest. Since you four are already involved, and I know you well enough to realize that you would just place yourself in danger trying to track them on your own, I have decided to let you assist in apprehending them."

"Aww, yeah! Let's go team STRQ! We'll have them in no time!" Summer cheered.

Far away, Ruby wondered if it was possible to sue your own parents for plagiarizing your character traits.

"I'll send professor Port to accompany you on this mission. Wait for him at the gates, he will tell you the details." Ozpin couldn't help but smile slightly at his students' enthusiasm

"Don't worry about it headmaster, we'll make those crooks croak." Raven then quickly coughed and blushed as she realized that she had let a pun slip in.

Amongst the smug grin of Qrow, who had new blackmailing material on his sister, and Taiyang, who was looking at her with that lovestruck gaze he always got whenever she let a pun slip, Raven's mood took a downward spiral to near canon levels of douchebaggery.

Luckily, but mostly just because I can't write STRQ in character to save my life, it wore off by the time Port arrived.

When the group reached the city, Taiyang asked the question his entire team was thinking.

"Why are we here? They can't be hiding right in the main city, can they?!"

"Hohoho! No need to be so panicked my boy! There are two people in this city we are supposed to meet first, they know where to find our mysterious girls and will help us apprehend them." Port cleared up, calming the others.

"Wonderful, it seems like people here can keep on schedule. You know what that means Blake." Weiss utilized her trademark smugness to its fullest.

Blake handed her a few bills and swore to never bet against Weiss again.

"You two are supposed to be the people chasing those criminals?" Raven was clearly not impressed.

"They aren't criminals, really. Those two are just... bad with people. We're just here to find them before someone takes advantage of how gullible they are." Weiss attempted to salvage her friend's dignity.

"Even Yang? I'm pretty sure she was good with people, why didn't she do anything about this?" Blake asked.

"Can you tell me one person she's friends with and hasn't punched at least once?" Weiss shot back.

Blake shrugged, conceding another victory. Weiss was never going to shut up about this...

"Never mind any of that! Are you two going to lead us to those girls or are you just going to say more useless crap?!"

Despite her glare never wavering, Raven instinctively took a step back when Blake and Weiss glared back.

"Fine, let's go then. Try not to fall behind." Blake told them as she led the way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Neptectives._

* * *

"Cinder. Remind me once again why my evil lair has a broom closet." Salem asked her subordinate.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I only want to stab you to advance the plot, nothing more!" Big Nep yelled as she checked underneath tables and behind curtains.

"That's why. For some reason nobody ever checks the broom closet, so I had one made just in case." Cinder answered.

Salem didn't even bother asking how she had managed to have someone build an entire room without her knowing.

"Can you send some of your Grimm in? Even if they don't manage to take these people out we can still escape while they draw attention." Normally Cinder wouldn't dare talk like that to Salem, but this wasn't normal.

"Meh, I don't know about that. I'm sure they wouldn't last long enough for you to get away" Kurome shrugged.

"Wha- when did you get here?!" Cinder jumped to the other side of the closet in surprise.

Kurome shrugged again. "I used to be a villain too, I know where I'd go hide."

Now that their hiding spot was compromised, Cinder and Salem had no choice but to run off and once again curse the fact that none of the others were here. Even Watts would be useful, even if only as a distraction/human shield!

The sad fact was that Salem relied almost completely on her Grimm, none of which seemed to be around _and that should be impossible,_ and somehow the pools from which she made new ones weren't responding.

Cinder was just not planning on fighting people who could breach Salem's lair this easily. It would make throwing her mistress under the bus and claiming that she was forced to help her plans easier if it came to that.

Cinder's schemes took a temporary break when an orange-haired girl _flew_ at them with a megaphone.

Going with her plan, Cinder pushed Salem towards the charging Orange Heart and ducked for cover.

Orange Heart rammed into Salem and followed up with a blast from her megaphone, sending the woman flying.

Big Nep suddenly popped up from behind a tree and caught Salem in her Nep-note. Orange Heart disabled the sharing field and turned back into normal Uzume.

Closing the book, Big Nep figured there was no time like the present to try out whatever powers her new addition gave her.

Every Grimm on the planet spontaneously found itself shaped like a cup of pudding, unable to move. Causing confusion amongst huntsmen and women the world over.

Using Salem's powers again, Big Nep made a Grimm that resembled a car, complete with several pairs of Grimm sunglassess.

"Alright team, let's roll!" She called out as the Neptectives jumped into the car and put their shades on.

Cinder figured she might as well join in, that book especially seemed like something she could use. If she ever got a chance to backstab these girls at least.

And so, after a few minutes of Cinder lying together a backstory no sane person would believe, the Neptectives and their new rookie set out to collect their reward. Truly they were the heroines Remnant needed AND deserved.

* * *

 _With Regular old Nepputunu_

* * *

"AHA! This tells me exactly where those two are!" Neptune shouted in triumph.

As expected from an expert in utilizing the fourth wall, Neptune managed to skip any and all work by doing it offscreen, where it technically didn't happen.

Of course, Neptune being Neptune, her 'clue' was the fact that Ruby and Yang were standing less than five meters from her hiding spot. It was a good thing for Neptune that they were too busy with bouts of evil laughter mixed in with loudly telling all of the plot relevant information.

"See sis? I told you those glowing rocks were important! We stole these things from Ozpin's secret vault, so that Cinder chick will probably pay us for them!" Yang celebrated their successful heist by twirling her curly villain mustache.

Ruby and Yang (stereotypical villain edition) continued to celebrate while Neptune put her plan into action.

An utterly foolproof plan that would end in an absolute victory for team Neptune!

"Hey Plutie, those two said something mean about P-ko!" She yelled at her sleepy friend.

Plutia suddenly became fully awake. Several people whose smiles killed puppies dropped dead themselves, saving an enormous amount of adorable puppers.

In-between their evil laughter and mustache-twirling, a great sense of oncoming dread filled evil Ruby and Yang.

"I have no idea what a Plutia is but it being awake seems to be a very bad thing!" Ruby said, looking around to see which way she should run.

"You two are meanies! I'm going to have to _**punish**_ you!" Plutia's maniacal grin struck fear in the hearts of everyone who wasn't Peashy. Even the local Grimm decided to run as fast as possible.

Evil Ruby hid behind her sister. "I need an adult!"

One transformation later, Iris Heart stared at her future victims with glee.

"I am an adult~" She purred.

 _Short timeskip in order to stay at a T-rating. (It's actually unnecessary, she isn't doing anything_ _ **that**_ _bad I'm just lazy.)_

"Now Neppy, why don't you tell me all about how bad you've been, hmm~?"

With the infinite divine power of sheer fear, Neptune managed to set up the portal device and escape in time.

"Come here Peashy, it looks like Neppy wants to play tag! You aren't going to let her get away and win, are you?"

"No way! Pea's gonna get Neptuna right now!" Peashy jumped through the portal without any sort of hesitation.

Iris Heart followed after, the portal closing behind her.

"Hey sis? What even was the point of us existing in this story?" Evil Ruby asked.

"I don't know evil Rubes. But I'm glad we aren't important enough to appear again, one run-in with that _thing_ was enough for me!" Evil Yang shuddered from where she lay, too afraid to move incase this was some trick to make them let their guard down.

 _In the next dimension over._

Cinder had finally gotten the upper hand! Pyrrha had put up a fight, sure, but now it was her victory!

"Crapcrapcrapcrap coming through!" A purple blur shot between them, halting Cinder from finishing her opponent with an arrow.

"What in the name of Oum? No, never mind that! You wouldn't want these distractions to stop me from taking what belongs to me, would you?" Cinder's brief confusion was quickly replaced with her normal arrogance. As she focused back on the still helpless Pyrrha, she made a grave mistake.

Not paying attention was a trait she shared with Yellow Heart, who rammed into Cinder at full speed. In her quest to catch Neptuna and win a (nonexistent) game of tag, she didn't even notice it when she sent Cinder flying off the edge of the roof.

Everyone who was present at the battle eventually agreed to never speak about that event again.

Eventually through a long list of strange chase sequences, Neptune was caught.

"Author quick! Stop the chapter!" She yelled. But nobody answered.

It was then that Neptune remembered that one unremarkable world where she threw some dude in front of her pursuers to buy some time.

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot about that one. Hehehe, we can talk about this, right Plutie?"

"Of course, Neppy. We're going to have a nice, long talk. Just the two of us. You can go and play somewhere Peashy, I have some things to do with sweet little Neppy over here." Iris Heart's smirk grew wider with every word.

* * *

 **AN: It's been a while! It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but it's still here! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also, i've got a review i can answer.**

 **mactavish1208: Don't worry about it. I mean, she won't suddenly be super competent, but the version of her in Ruby and Yang's world won't be quite as bad as Arfoire usually is. I can't guarantee anything for the others though.**


	5. Can't escape from crossing Neps

**Chapter 5: Can't escape from crossing Neps**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any series. I still think it's really weird to own something and then write fanfics about it.**

* * *

"Secret villain lair, no Ozpin allowed. ...Please don't tell me that this belongs to the people we're chasing."

Qrow's disappointment was shared by the rest of his team. Blake took a moment to check the sign for any hidden messages before coming to a conclusion when she found none.

"No, this has nothing to do with them. But I know who might have, and that might make this worse."

"Are you sure it's them Blake? Histoire said that she gave them the wrong coordinates by accident, they couldn't possibly be here already." Weiss really didn't want to deal with Neptune while dealing with such a stressful situation.

"Does it look like something anyone other than Neptune would do? Histoire said she sent them the wrong coordinates by accident, but I wouldn't put it past Neptune to make it here first."

Weiss grimaced "That's true... If she managed to get some time offscreen she could have found a way here."

"Who exactly 'could have found a way here'?!" Raven sneered. Blake's eyes narrowed as she and Weiss jumped.

She'd been so focused on her theories that she hadn't noticed Raven eavesdropping, a quick glance to her partner's expression told her Weiss was in the exact same boat.

"You two are hiding something, aren't you?! Out with it! Before I make you talk!" Raven drew her sword, her team and even professor Port couldn't stop her in time.

Blake acted first, Gambol Shroud's sheath broke Raven's dust blade, followed by Myrtenaster disarming her when she went to draw another blade.

"Haven't they learned you not to attack people without any reason to? Just because you overheard part of a theory doesn't mean you suddenly get to make assumptions and assault people!" Weiss chastised.

Port and the other members of STRQ caught up. Summer rushed over to check Raven for injuries, Taiyang right behind her. Qrow on the other hand, kept his gaze firmly on Weiss and Blake. He hadn't been able to overhear their fight, but he was pretty sure that his sister wasn't going around attacking people without reasons.

"Now, I can't say I know what happened between you three, but I am willing to believe that it was simply a misunderstanding as long as it doesn't happen again." Port says.

"You don't need to worry about that. We won't do a thing as long as you don't attack us again."

Blake turned back towards the castle in the distance. They had to move faster, If they had to deal with Neptune, she really didn't want to have to look over her shoulder for backstabs as well.

The closer they got to their destination, the more Grimm seemed to appear.

"My word! I have never seen this many Grimm localized in a single forest! It almost seems like they are guarding this place, but that would be ridiculous!"

"Yeah, it would be pretty weird for Grimm to protect something right?" Taiyang tried to lighten the mood a little, but everyone kept their guard up.

"You've noticed it too, right? It's not just that they fight ridiculously well for people I've never heard of, but even the Grimm are acting strange." Raven whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, I've noticed. They seem to be trying to stay away from those two. It almost seems like they're... afraid?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and scoffed at Qrow's observation. "Yeah sure, as if the Grimm can do anything other than mindlessly attack everything. I'm sure it's something those girls are doing."

Now it was Qrow's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You still haven't gotten over that? I know you don't like being shown up, but didn't think you to be the whiny, grudge-holding type." He smirked smugly at his sister's glare.

"Just shut up and help me kill these things." And then they jumped back into the fray.

 _At the same time, inside of castle Salem (trademark pending)_

"Whoa! Look at this awesome weapon! You have to tell me everything about it! What can it do?! Can it transform?!"

Cinder found herself in a very dangerous situation.

On one hand, if she gave in to the new kid's demands, she was pretty sure that she would never stop asking those annoying questions about her weapon.

On the other hand, every time she prepared herself to tell the kid off, her sister would glare at her and Cinder swore the area around her would catch fire for an instant, only to vanish as soon as they appeared.

So either have this annoying kid buzz around her all day, or possibly get barbecued by her overprotective sister.

Joy.

"It's a pair of sword that turns into a bow, happy now? I have some important things to do, so why don't you go bother someone else." She suddenly grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Actually, now that I think about it, you haven't met our other members yet, have you? Only one of them is here right now, but you should go introduce yourselves."

Yang shrugged, at least Ruby would probably be happy to meet someone new. Even if they were probably some villain.

"...I can honestly say I've never been more wrong."

"Heyyy guys, I'm evil Neptune! How are you newbs doing?" Evil Neptune said, completely ignoring Yang's shock.

"Whoa, it's the big Neptune! What are you doing here?!" Ruby gasped.

"I'm not 'Big Neptune'! I'm EVIL Neptune! Why does everyone get that wrong?"

"Okay, 'Evil Neptune' then. So how are you doing? Do you have a cool weapon?! Can I see it?!" Ruby bounced right back to her old self in record time.

"Of course! And you can just call me Evil! Neptune is my last name!"

However, just like the other Neptunes, Evil Neptune also just had a sword.

"It's not 'Just a sword'! I'll have you know it's also a gun!" Evil Neptune protested.

Ruby squealed and tackled the girl in order to get a closer look.

* * *

 _With the Neptectives._

* * *

Ozpin expected several things when he sent those girls out.

He was pretty sure they would win. The way they acted made it pretty clear that they were main character material.

So he figured they would go and challenge Salem, fail, have a training montage and gather a bunch of allies, and then they would defeat the mistress of Grimm.

What he didn't expect was something this hilarious.

"It seems like your plans fell _flat_ on their face, wouldn't you agree?" Ozpin asked.

From within the pages of the Nep-note, Salem fumed. Outside of the Nep-note, everyone but the Neptectives cringed.

"Ahem, now then. I should thank you all for making this world a safer place. Unfortunately, I cannot provide good news myself. I've received reports from my informants, but not a single person has seen people matching the description you gave."

"Aww, guess we'll have to try again! Crostie, open up!" Big Nep said as she forced the fairy to open up another dimensional portal leading to who knows where.

The Neptectives walked through, leaving Cinder with Ozpin and Glynda.

"So, as far as I know, you were one of Salem's underlings, weren't you? I'm afraid that no matter what help you gave, you will still have to receive some punishment." Ozpin started.

Cinder dove headfirst through the portal before he even managed to finish his sentence.

The portal closed right after. And before anyone could even say a word, another person entered the room.

"Hey there! After all these years my mom finally came back and she asked me to give you this!"

The young Yang gave Ozpin a letter and ran back out so she could go back home.

"How strange, I never thought Raven would return to her daughter. Let us see what she wants."

Ozpin opened the envelope. Inside was a cease-and-desist for stealing the Branwen family art of bad puns.

 _In the next world the Neptectives ended up in._

Big Nep, Uzume and Kurome landed and struck their team pose just in case there was someone around to impress.

Cinder flopped face-first out of the portal behind them.

"Come on rookie! You have to do better than that if you ever want to rank up from comic relief!" The group immediately chastised her.

"Argh, my head... where are we?" Cinder asked. She struggled a little to stand, but was still a little unbalanced from her first portal ride.

"I've got no clue! We're probably in another Remnant, but I just warped us to a random dimension." Big Nep then went off to take a look around with Uzume, leaving Cinder and Kurome with each other.

"Well now, I never thought I'd be on the same side as you again. Not like you know what I'm talking about, of course."

Cinder managed to stand, but she was still confused about everything. And angry.

"You're right. I don't know. I have no idea about ANYTHING right now! You three just appear out of nowhere and now I'm in the middle of who knows where!"

Kurome just laughed at her little outburst.

"Well, if you've finished whining, let me give you a little hint for your future. Don't even bother to try anything behind our backs. It won't work, and you'll just give me an excuse to get rid of you."

Cinder wanted nothing more than to show this girl her place, but something held her back. She decided to wait a little longer, at least until she recovered from whatever made her so shaky.

"Hey! You have to see this! This has to be the coolest world we've seen so far!" Uzume yelled.

Nothing could prepare them for what they saw. Cinder especially.

RWBY and JNPR on one side. A strange Grimm that resembled Adam Taurus on the other. And behind that Grimm...

"Tyrian and Hazel?! What are they doing here?!" Cinder was just about to break under all this weirdness.

"Muahahaha! It's useless, dust rangers! You don't stand a chance against this Grimm!" Tyrian laughed.

"That's what you think you villain! Everyone, let's go! It's Hunting time!" Ruby took out a strange block with the image of a scythe on it.

"Dust Red!" She yelled. The others followed her lead.

"Dust White!" There was Weiss.

"Dust Black!" Blake.

"Dust Yellow!" Yang.

"Dust... slightly different Yellow!" Jaune.

"Dust Bronze!" At least Pyrrha got a different one.

"Duuuuuuuuusssst Orange!" Nora yelled with more vigor than any of the others.

"Dust Green." Ren was the exact opposite.

A flash of light later, the group stood there in multicolored spandex. They struck a pose, which somehow caused the ground behind them to explode.

What followed was some incredibly awkward fighting. Every blow that landed seemed to just cause a few sparks to shoot from the point of contact, but no actual damage seemed to be dealt.

"Hah! You're wide open, fool!" Tyrian yelled as he moved to strike an unbalanced Dust Red.

The others tried to stop him, but they were too far away. Was there nothing they could do?

An empty bottle of alcohol impacted the ground between Tyrian and Dust Red, forcing him to back off.

"When evil tries it's underhanded trickery, I will stop them in their tracks! It is I, Crow mask!"

To the three Neptectives, It was obviously just Qrow. More drunk than they had ever seen him, and dressed in a snazzy suit with a top hat and a bird mask that barely covered his eyes.

"Don't give up Dust rangers! You are the huntsmen of justice!" He cheered.

"Wow, It's Crow mask! He came to help us!" Dust Red cheered as her personal hero appeared.

"My work here is done!" Crow mask said as he swooshed his cape and jogged away.

"Awwwww..." Dust Red's enthusiasm dropped.

While all of that was happening, Hazel tried a sneak attack on Dust slightly different Yellow.

You know what? I'll just call them by their normal names.

Anyways, Hazel launched a sneak attack on Jaune. A hail of swords stopped him just in time.

"Again? Why does someone come out of nowhere to interrupt us every time we almost win?!" Tyrian raged.

"Salutations, fellow heroes of justice!" A woman in a silver suit resembling the Dust Rangers appeared.

"Oh my Oum! It's Dust Silver!" Ruby started fangirling again.

"Hey sis! I'm gonna hog all the fun if you don't get back into the fight!" Yang said.

A short and strangely choreographed fighting scene later, the Dust Rangers finished their opponent by combining their weapons into a beam cannon.

Way off in Salem's castle of evil™ the mistress of the Grimm raged.

"Curse those Dust Rangers! Watts! Make my Grimm grow!"

Watts sighed before throwing a lever, which did absolutely nothing.

Right on cue, Salem sent a group of Nevermores to divebomb the Adam Grimm and merged them into a giant minotaur Grimm.

"Gasp! Professor, we need the paladins!" Ruby said to her communicator.

In Ozpin's own base, he signaled Glynda to push a button that sent the color-coded mechs out.

The dust rangers jumped into their mechs and combined into the RWBY and the JNPR.

The RWBY was mostly made of Ruby's mech, with Yang's serving as the arms and Blake' as the legs. The team was seated inside Weiss's mech, which served as the head.

JNPR was much of the same, with Jaune's as the body, Nora' as the arms, Ren's as the legs and Pyrrha's as the head.

"Whoa, they have giant combining robots?! That's so cool!" Uzume cheered with sparkles in her eyes.

Big Nep shared her enthusiasm, while Cinder was just speechless.

Kurome only managed to keep herself from squeeing as much as her good self thanks to her decades of experience as an edgelord.

On the verge of a giant robot vs giant monster throwdown, the author decided to switch perspectives.

* * *

 _With Neptune (the smaller one)_

* * *

"Finally! How did it take so long for me to get some screentime!"

"But Neppy, didn't we knock out the author in the previous chapter? Maybe he was just too sleepy to update?"

"Yaay, look Neptuna! I punched this monster sooo hard it turned into a shiny in the sky!"

Our heroes(?) had done it. Somehow, they had reached the right world when they were off-screen.

Too bad they landed in the wrong kingdom.

Apparently three little girls weren't exactly the type of people that could get a ticket for an airship ride to another kingdom. And none of them actually knew where they needed to go, so they couldn't just fly there themselves.

"Well whatever! We can just go around until we find them! I'm the main character, i'll find them with an impossible coincidence just like all the other main characters!"

"Neppy, are you going to make me do something tiring?" Plutia asked with an all too sweet tone.

Neptune realized that Plutia was being unnervingly awake, and she really didn't want a repeat of the last chapter's events...

"Hahaha, silly Plutie! W-we aren't going to do anything like that! We're going to go somewhere where we can have a nice nap! Y-yeah that was the plan!"

"Yaaaay! I'm going to have a greaaaat nap, I'm soooo sleepy..." Satisfied, Plutia returned to normal at the drop of a hat.

"I'm starting to feel like I made a huge mistake taking Plutie along..." Neptune shuddered.

Neither Neptune or Plutia had noticed yet, but Peashy had wandered off on her own.

She ended up fighting a bunch of Grimm and a few members of the Branwen tribe.

But the story of Peashy became known as Blonde Cat-Child, Goddess of the Branwen tribe was a story for another time.

Leaving behind a forest full of KO'ed bandits and empty of Grimm, Peashy ran off into the sunset.

The next day, Neptune had an idea. Naturally, it wasn't going to be a good one.

"-so if we just take the Nepgeardam and have Nep jr. fly us there, all of our problems are solved!"

Looking incredibly proud of herself for coming up with a plan that essentially boiled down to 'let Nepgear do all the actual work' Neptune awaited the praises and shares.

Plutia and Peashy just clapped since they hadn't listened to a word of Neptune's plan.

One portal generator kidnapping of Planeptune's CPU Candidate later, the four were on their way to Vale.

While the Nepgeardam got many strange looks, it also got the four of them where they needed to be.

Right in the middle of Salem's lair. Literally.

The Nepgeardam smashed through the roof and buried several Grimm under the rubble, a hatch opened in the back, revealing Neptune. Her eyes immediately fell on Ruby, who was standing there awkwardly looking at the strange robot that had just crashed through the roof.

Yang and Evil Neptune had a different reaction.

"Finally! I've been waiting for an action sequence since the start of this story! Are you ready to go out with a YANG?"

Ember Celica was loaded and ready in the blink of an eye as Yang took a fighting stance.

"Whoa, it's a tiny me! Now I finally know how cool I look!" Evil Neptune said upon seeing the smaller Neptune.

"Awesome, another Nep! Now that there's three of me, I'll get three times as much screentime!"

The Neps started complementing each other while everyone else was clueless.

"Hey, uhhh... aren't we supposed to have a dramatic showdown or something now?" Ruby asked.

Both Neptunes stared at her and blinked, small Neptune suddenly realized that Ruby was right and proceeded to get even more dramatic.

"You're absolutely right! Ruby! I'm going to make you pay for trying to take my spotlight as main character! By defeating you here and making you my sidekick!"

"Oh it's on! I'm going to beat you and make you my sidekick's sidekick!" Ruby shot back.

"Oh yeah?! Well then I'm going to make you my sidekick's sidekick's sidekick!"

 _What will happen next? Will Neptune and Ruby ever stop shooting lame comebacks at each other? Will Neptune keep her spot as main character of main characters? Will the Neptectives show up and make this even more confusing?_

 _Find out next time on Time-space slippe-!_

"NEP JR! Stop narrating the ending of the chapter and help me win this fight already!"

Nepgear activated her beam sword and jumped in to help with the sisters-vs-sisters brawl.

The embarrassed blush was still on her face even when she was trading blows with Yang and Ruby.

* * *

 **PHEW! I had pretty much no time last month, but i finally managed to finish this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry to everyone for taking so long, i'll try to be faster with the next ones.**

 **I'm not sure if i already mentioned this, but this will be a lot shorter than Dimension slipper.**

 **Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Super Nep Wars

**Chapter 6: Super Nep wars**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series or characters in this chapter or story. Except the ones I do, but none of those actually exist so i still own nothing.**

* * *

All things considered, Ruby got exactly what she wanted.

This was the big chance to decide everything, the winner would be the protagonist and the loser would have to deal with just being a rival character.

Sisters vs sisters, protagonist vs protagonist, CPU vs CPU.

If you talked about it that way it was a lot more impressive than it actually was.

Yang and Nepgear had an actual fight, Nepgear had been keeping her level high from all the monster slaying work her sister shoved on to her, allowing her to keep up with Yang.

While Yang hadn't been fighting for quite as long as her opponent, given the fact that she was a huntress (in training) who had participated in a lot of tournaments instead of just hunting monsters and the occasional villain whenever a new game came out, she had a lot more experience fighting human (or CPU in this case) opponent.

While their epic clash went on, Neptune and Ruby were waving their arms at each other, trying to get some slaps in while keeping each other at arm's length.

"Hey! Neptune!" Ruby 'whispered' at her opponent. "Shouldn't we be fighting more... dramatically?"

Neptune took a moment to think it over and came to a conclusion.

"Naaah, that's too much work! Let's just have our sisters do the actual fighting!"

Ruby looked a bit worried at that. "Are you sure you want that? My sis isn't exactly known for holding back..."

"No worries! Nep Jr. doesn't look all that impressive, but she used to be a protagonist too y'know!"

Ruby figured that made sense, protagonists were always pretty strong, so Nepgear would be fine. Probably.

A silent agreement was made as the Neptune and Ruby joined Plutia and Peashy, who had set up some seats and a large bowl of popcorn to watch the spectacle.

Inside of her private chambers (also known as a bedroom), Salem was annoyed.

Why? Well, it was because one of the very few moments of calm where she wasn't busy watching over her underlings was ruined by this infernal noise. When she found out who caused all this there would be _consequences_.

Quickly notifying her team that she had to leave, Salem shut down her P-Schnee and hid it in a secret part of her desk.

If anyone found out she had one of these, let alone if they found out that she was an extremely dedicated '4 Kingdoms Online' player, she would never be taken serious again!

In another room, Cinder heard the noise as well.

"You've got to be kidding! I let that idiot Evil Neptune out of my sight for one second and she's blown something up again!"

Cinder figured she would have to deal with this mess before Salem took notice of it.

Well, 'GrimmQu33n' had just logged out... she supposed that 'WizardofOZP' and 'GNiceWitch' could handle themselves with the quest they were on.

In the virtual landscape of 4 Kingdoms Online, 'CinderPowerD' logged out. In the real world, Cinder Fall hid her own P-Schnee.

Salem's dislike for anything human was well known by her underlings, Cinder didn't doubt for even a second that she would be punished severely if her mistress ever discovered her secret hobby.

When she arrived at the place the noise came from, Cinder froze.

As in, she suddenly stopped moving entirely mid-step as her brain tried to comprehend what was happening.

First: there were two Neptunes. That was the worst she could see.

Second: There was some kind of giant metal thing with a box-shaped head that seemed to have crashed through the ceiling.

Third: Two people were fighting each other in the middle of the rubble.

Taking a deep breath, Cinder managed to calm herself enough to speak.

Except when she finally readied herself to ask what in the name of Oum was going on, something else happened.

"Alright you weaklings, show yourselves! Fight me!" Raven yelled as she kicked open the door of the castle.

Too bad for her, nobody was there to hear it. Neither did any of the Grimm bother to pay her any attention, since Salem had called all of them to her in order to look more intimidating when she confronted whoever caused all the noise.

"Well, it seems like there aren't any weaklings around. Better luck next time." Weiss said as she calmly walked past Raven and into the castle.

"Weiss, there's a lot of smoke coming from the other side. Do you think a fight broke out already?"

"Everything points to Neptune AND Ruby being here, I'd be more surprised if one didn't break out."

Behind them, the others had their own whispering session.

"So do you guys think we'll finally get some answers about those two?" Taiyang asked his teammates.

"Probably" Qrow nodded, "At the very least the people they were searching for should be here, that might give us something to work with."

"Hey, don't worry so much you guys! As long as the four of us work as a team, there's nothing we can't handle! So no matter what's going to happen in there, we'll be fine!" Summer tried to cheer her team up.

Her cheers were immediately followed by her team realizing they were holding up Port and the others, so they rushed along.

Eventually, after going through many of the corridors and rooms of the unfamiliar castle, they found the source of the noise.

"Yang! Ruby! What's going on here!?" Weiss yelled, halting the ongoing fight between Yang and Nepgear.

"Oh! Weiss and Blake! You're just in time to see us win!" Ruby waved her teammates over to their viewing spot (complete with beach chairs).

"Ha! As if! My Nepgear is way stronger than your sister! I bet you don't even have enough badges to make her listen to you!" Neptune yelled from her own chair.

Nepgear and Yang stopped their own fight, and decided to call it a draw.

"Look, whatever you all were doing here doesn't matter. You can settle whatever your problem with each other is later, so can we just leave before anyone else arrives?" Blake asked.

Of course, someone else arrived at that moment. Two of them, in fact.

"What on Remnant is going on in here?!" Both Cinder and Salem entered the hall from opposite sides.

Salem, in this world, was quite a bit more knowledgeable on these sorts of situations.

"Screw this, I'm going on vacation! Cinder! If anyone asks, you are Salem!"

And then she turned around and walked back through the door.

"Gasp! You were Salem all along?!" Neptune errr... gasps.

"What!? She's Salem?! Quick, everyone get her!" Ruby yells.

Cinder decided to not have any of this and ran away.

In her haste to get away, she didn't notice the small, two-person pile lying on the ground.

And that's why she tripped over them.

"Ooowwwww... who did thaaaat?"

"Whoa! Are you one of those Paydopiles Neptuna and Ploot told me to stay away from?!"

Everyone looked at Peashy when they heard that, the small girl was lying on the ground. Pinned by a larger body

Poor, unfortunate Cinder was lying on top of her, too rattled by the fall to realize how much worse her situation just got.

 ** _*HDD activation sfx goes here*_**

"Oh my. Look at this. Who would have thought there were still people out there stupid enough to try and take what it MINE." Iris Heart said as she approached Cinder.

* * *

 _With the Neptectives_

* * *

"Go! Nep Granzon!" Big Nep yelled as she brought the giant robot she had 'on loan' from a fellow member of the purple hair club.

"Well this is cool and all but are you sure we won't get sued for this?" Kurome asked while patiently waiting for her turn at controlling the giant mech.

She was also promptly ignored because she wasn't a giant mecha.

Unlike her counterpart, who was so excited she was forgetting to deepen her voice and slipping back into her Orange Heart personality.

"Aaah, Uzume can't take this! Uzume wants to control the mech next! Pleasepleaseplease-!"

Right as the Nep Granzon punched the giant monster, a timer went off, signalling a change of pilot.

In the _other_ giant robot, the Dust Rangers were in deep thought.

After all, nothing made sense anymore. The natural order of things was thrown out the window.

For all the years they have been fighting the menace of the Grimm, it had always been the same formula.

Monsters appear. They defeat the monster. The monster comes back but bigger. They get in the robot and win again.

But now another giant robot had shown up. None of them had any idea what to do in this situation.

Ok, sure, they had ideas. It was just that they didn't know which one to take.

"Look, guys, it's really simple. All we need to do is get in there and punch the Grimm."

"But sis, what if we hit the wrong one by accident? I say we yell at them first and then punch it!"

"How about the two of you actually listen to the rest of us and don't do anything stupid for once!"

Weiss's yelling snapped Ruby and Yang out of their little planning bubble.

"Hey guys, did you make up your mind on what we should do yet?" The voice of Jaune came over the comms.

"Of course! All we have to do is get in there and help out! There's no use in sitting around here!" Ruby prepared herself to get into the fray before she noticed something was wrong.

Namely, that there was no Grimm.

"aww, we missed the fight..." "See?! I told you guys we should have gone in!"

While Ruby and Yang whined, the Nep Granzon had vanished into a wormhole after dispatching the Grimm.

Since Big Nep and Uzume were distracted with admiring their skills, Kurome had a chance to take the controls.

She only did it so they would actually get anywhere, definitely not because she really wanted to pilot the giant robot.

Darksty _"seriously?! Even the narrator is doing that now?!"_ didn't believe that for even a second, but at least the former villain actually listened to her directions.

"alright so if you just take a left here we should reach the right world in 3 minutes."

"I still can't believe we wasted so much time following the bigger purple idiot around when we could have been done with this ages ago." Kurome grumbled.

"Tch, whine about that to them instead of me!" The book-riding fairy rolled her eyes and returned her attention to their destination.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination. However, a small problem had come up...

"Soooo... how exactly do I land this thing?" " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW EXACTLY DO I LAND THIS THING'?!"_

As you might have guessed, the landing wasn't aced.

Neither Big Nep or Uzume noticed, since they were still arguing over whose turn it was to pilot the Nep Granzon.

* * *

 _This might take a while, so let's check out something else. Like, entirely different world else._

* * *

"Hey, remind me again, why do you want to kill Ozpin and destroy the world?"

Salem sighed. As powerful as she was, she knew that she needed allies to accomplish her objectives.

Allies that needed to be wholly convinced that her views were the right ones.

Sadly, that also meant she had to relive the horrible trauma that made her who she was today.

She took out a small book from inside her garb, handing it to the other person.

"A long time ago, back when Ozpin and myself were still on speaking terms, he gave me this. He told me it was his 'masterpiece'. And all the foolish humans sided with him when I tried to stop him in time."

"... This is titled 'RWBY volume 5 script'. How could this possibly be THAT bad?"

"Read it. Not even I managed to last more than ten pages." Even just thinking about it made Salem want nothing more than to retreat to her room and cry herself to sleep.

But first she had to teach the newest member of her circle about the true nature of her archnemesis.

Luckily it only took two pages before they threw the script away in pure disgust, allowing Salem to take it back and hide it from the world once more. Hopefully to never be released again.

"Okay yeah, I see why you wouldn't want this to repeat. That Ozpin guy has to go."

Salem nodded "But even if we manage that, he will simply return in a new body. Only by removing humanity as a whole will the world be safe from his abhorrent writing."

"Well that's nice and all but there's still a near infinite number of alternate versions of this world in which he'll still be around. And while I'll admit that it doesn't happen often, things tend to make their way from one to the other."

Salem's face turned grim. "Then I suppose I will never truly be done." (more like Grimm am I right?)

Salem swore she saw a girl with blonde air for a split second. But quickly returned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"There could be a way... but we'll need some way to convince people who would never want to join our cause." Her newest ally said.

"That will not be a problem. I have my ways to _convince_ people."

"Okay, then it's time to go look for some **main characters**." The mystery person said as she finally stepped into the light of one of the few windows Salem's evil lair™ had.

"I, _**EVIL Compa!**_ (insert thunder here) shall make sure the villains win this one! For justice!"

* * *

 **I really can't make any excuses here, i'm sorry it took so long to finish this.**

 **I won't make any promises as to when i'll get the next chapter done, but i _will_ finish this story. ...eventually. ...hopefully.**

 **Make sure to tune in for what happens next time! Will we get even more cheap evil knockoffs of characters? Will Cinder's SAN points survive an encounter with Iris Heart? Will i actually become halfway decent at writing a coherent story?**

 **Most of those MIGHT be answered next time, same nep time, same nep channel!**


End file.
